Problem: In his math class, Brandon took 5 exams. His scores were 92, 80, 88, 75, and 85. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $92 + 80 + 88 + 75 + 85 = 420$ His average score is $420 \div 5 = 84$.